Ikaruga Suginami
Summary Ikaruga Suginami is one of the members of the 35th Trainee Platoon of AntiMagic Academy. Ikaruga is the mechanic and engineer in charge of creating, modifying and maintaining the other member's equipment. Ikaruga is a Design Child, one of the genetically engineered artificial geniuses created and raised by the Alchemist corporation as weapons developers. She once was one of her best scientists, with her paternal genes coming from the legendary alchemist Aureolus. However, she developed a wish to see more of the world outside her laboratory. After sabotaging one of their secret experiments, she left the corporation and joined the Inquisition’s AntiMagic Academy. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 9-C with gun | At least 8-C, likely higher | At least 9-B Name: Ikaruga Suginami Origin: AntiMagic Academy - The 35th Test Platoon Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Design Child, Scientist, Alchemist, Trainee Inquisitor | Dark Elf Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, expert engineer, Skilled Hacker, Skilled Medic, Expert Dragoon pilot, limited Transmutation and self-Biological Manipulation | Magic, Antimatter Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Healing | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Advanced weaponry Attack Potency: Human level, Street level with gun | At least Building level with Catastrophe (Able to destroy a significant section of a large building, dark elves are comparable to dragons, should be much stronger than Usagi Saionji's antimatter bullets), likely higher (Uses antimatter, dark elves are stated to have destroyed cities like New York, Paris or Hokkaido in the past) | At least Wall level (Uses weapons capable of blasting through reinforced walls and easily blast humans to pieces) Speed: Normal Human | Unknown | At least Superhuman Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown | Superhuman Striking Strength: Human Class | Unknown | Likely Wall Class Durability: Human level | Unknown, at least Building level, likely higher with forcefields (Can tank Usagi Saionji's antimatter bullets and her own Catastrophe) | Wall level (Can tank normal bullets and blades, Dragoons need to be engaged with anti-materiel weapons) Stamina: Average | Very Low, Ikaruga can only sustain her Dark Elf transformation for a couple of minutes | Above average Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with gun | At least several dozens of meters, likely higher | Extended melee range, at least hundreds of meters with ranged weapons Standard Equipment: Handgun, Philosopher Stone, various pieces of anti-magical ores | Same | Same plus a Dragoon Intelligence: Genius, former developer of weapons and expert on biology, engineering, hacking and medicine Weaknesses: Not athletic | The transformation only lasts for a couple of minutes | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Handgun: An Inquisitor handgun. As a trainee, Ikaruga is only allowed to carry two types of ammunition, anesthetic bullets that put people to sleep and anti-magic bullets coated in mithril as lethal ammunition. Nanomachines (賢者の石 (ナノマシン ) lit. Philosopher's Stone): A legendary item desired by alchemists, Ikaruga managed to create one based on Dark Elf cells using modern science and a Magical Heritage, implanting the resulting stone on her body. By using it she can turn her body into a dark elf’s body. Dark Elves were once one of the strongest magical organisms in the world, with a Dark Elf having 200 times the magic power an S-rank witch has and being considered comparable to dragons. They could use magic as easily as breathing and lacked a magic attribute, being able to use any of the ancient attributes. *'Catastrophe' (対消滅 (カタストロフイ) lit. Pair Annihilation of a Particle and an Anti-particle): Despite Ikaruga’s Dark Elf transformation, she lacks knowledge of magic, leaving her unable to use all kinds of magic like a real Dark Elf would do. Thus, she developed her own original magic. After a high-speed chant she moves her hand as if she were scooping water, causing a mysterious bright light to start shining from her palm: antimatter. Ikaruga can cause a massive explosion by making her antimatter touch another physical substance besides herself. The antimatter can be released as a small sphere or as smaller "bullets" shot at the enemy. Chant: "Constructing a process——formula based on required material magic substitute, the manifested target is "Sky", "Magnetism" fixing the property with magical barrier, assuming harmful radiation "Seal" permanently sealed the property——collapsing cooperative procedure execution——6"demolish→2"menace+e*+Ve+0.78FmeV——." *'Forcefield:' As a Dark Elf, Ikaruga can create a powerful magic forcefield, capable of withstanding her own Catastrophe magic. *'Healing/Biology Manipulation:' Ikaruga can use her nanomachines to heal others and to manipulate her own genetic code on the fly. This application doesn't require he to transform into a Dark Elf first. *'Transmutation:' By swallowing a piece of an ore, Ikaruga can transform other materials/elements into that ore via physical touch. While doing so she can reshape the materials, for example, she can turn asphalt into an anti-magic defensive wall made of mithril of Weiss Crystal. This application doesn't require he to transform into a Dark Elf first. Dragoon: A 3m tall Dragoon of the Heretical Alliance used by Ikaruga during the Alliance’s mission on Alchemist’s First Laboratory. The Dragoon is equipped with a variety of weapons and can fly for short amounts of time using its hover unit. Weapons: Two railguns, a missile pod, a gatling gun on the right arm, a cannon with explosive shells on the left arm and a high vibration blade. Key: Base | Dark Elf | With Dragoon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:AntiMagic Academy Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Engineers Category:Hackers Category:Alchemists Category:Geniuses Category:Technology Users Category:Gun Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Masters